


Samhain

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samhain nights are special for Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_drabble's prompt 'ghost'

Merlin lit a few more candles on this cool Samhain night and smiled when he felt the presence in the room. He turned. “Arthur.”

The blond man smiled and stepped closer. 

Wrapping his arms around him, Merlin leaned in for a kiss. “Good to have you here.”

Arthur reached for the hem of Merlin’s t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head in one smooth motion. 

“Not wasting any time,” Merlin smiled and reached for his belt. 

When all fabric was removed, Merlin pressed against Arthur as he kissed him deeply and buried his hands in the blond hair while Arthur slid his hands down Merlin’s sides. 

“Gods, I’ve missed you,” Merlin whispered and let his head fall back when they broke the kiss.

Arthur sprinkled kissed along Merlin’s jaw and down his throat. He dragged his lips down Merlin’s chest, teasing his nipples into hardness and then wandering lower until he was on his knees in front of Merlin. 

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed and looked into the intense blue eyes. He nodded subtly and his eyes fell shut as he inhaled deeply when he felt Arthur’s lips wrapping around the head of his cock. 

He sucked him so well, knowing all of the things he liked best, finding all the spots that made Merlin moan. Just as Merlin was ready to shot, he stopped, got up and while he kissed Merlin, made them move to the bed. 

“Love me,” Merlin whispered, “I’ve waited so long…”

Carefully, Arthur prepared him, teased him and finally entered him in one long stroke that took Merlin’s breath away.

They made love all night long and finally Merlin fell asleep in Arthur’s arms in the wee hours of morning. 

A few moments before the sun rose, Arthur disentangled himself and stood by the bed, just watching his sleeping lover. As the first rays of the sun showed over the horizon, he bent down and put a soft kiss on Merlin’s temple. Merlin probably didn’t even feel that anymore since Arthur already felt his bodily presence dissolve. The hand caressing Merlin’s cheek got more and more transparent and Arthur knew his time had come.

As he was drawn back into the realm he belonged to, he whispered “I love you, Merlin. See you next year,” and then was gone.


End file.
